Behind The Madness
by BlueBerry98
Summary: Alice and The Hatter have been together for about six months and during that time he has beaten her black and blue, during his mad rage's. But has Alice had enough and will she do something she regrets and that will lead to more Madness! Rated M for abuse and horror. Disclaimer: I dont own anything.


**Open Wounds**

He was sat at the end of the head of the table; just starring out into space. His eyes changing from green to black with every second that ticked by. His arms resting on the table. The white cloth was plain and had piles of crockery and tea cups tumbled on it. All I could do was be silent.

The legs of my chair scrapped along the floor as I bent to stand up. "Where are you going?" his voice was deep and harsh as his head jolted to stare at me. His eyes stayed black for a while. I just smiled softly before sitting back down in my chair. The room even though it was full of clutter felt empty and cold now his eyes stayed black. I was only grateful that he was no longer starring at me with his haunting eyes.

After a while in the silence, I reached out my dainty hand warily to hold his. My warm skin gently touched his hand making the sleeve of my dress roll up and uncovering bruises around my wrist. I noticed him look down at my hand so I quickly retreated and pulled my sleeve over my wrist. I knew it had hurt him seeing what he did. I knew it had opened wounds.

The room felts so daunting as the silence filled it. I still had a drop of tea left in my cup which I gently slurped. I suddenly stopped as he stared at me once more; his eyes still as black as soot. I placed the tea cup down on the table and before I knew it the cup was flying across the room. It hit the wall and smashed into tiny little fragments of china, dismantled across the floor.

"You just can't help yourself!" he shouted as stood up. His chair fell backwards causing a massive bang. "I'm… sorry" I breathed, unsure of what I had done. He lifted up the table and flipped it in a rage. The crockery fell to the floor with another massive bang. He stormed over to me and grabbed my already bruised wrist and flung me onto the floor. The sharp china cut my dress and into my soft skin.

He then grabbed my waist and smashed me against the wall; his hand tight around my neck. My feet dangling above the floor. "You're worthless. You hear. Worthless!" he shouted close to my face. I felt his hot breath tingle on my cheek. I turned my face away but his free hand grabbed my chin and forced my face to look dead at his. "Don't say that Hatter" I whispered. His eyes dint change at all now they were just matte black. They didn't even shimmer from the light. "But you are Alice." His voice haunted me as I felt a tear flutter from my eye. Suddenly I felt pain from the open wounds on my body and a flood of tears streamed down my face.

He dropped me; letting me tumble to the floor. The shards still dug into my skin. Blood started to seep out of the tears in my dress and onto the broken china; staining the white to red. My blonde hair was messed up and straggled. My blood transferred to my hand stained my hair as I brushed it out of my face.

I stumbled up off the floor and over to the mirror. He had sat down in the still upright chair and was now watching my every move. I looked in the mirror and I was a mess. My dress turned from light blue to red and I could see the china still stuck in me. I carefully picked it out and tumbled it through my fingers. Tears still flooded down my face as the blood stained china cut into my hand. "Why Hatter? Why?" I screamed. He had gone to far this time. I would never have to have open wounds again.

"Tell me why?" I cried at him. He did nothing but stare at the wall in front of him. "Tell me." His eyes were now turning green again but the china still cut into my hand. The damage had been done and I was hurt. He was still in tacked while I was a mangled mess. I was covered in bruises, scars and now open wounds and I wasn't going to let it happen again. Not this time.

I screamed louder than before making him wake up from his swirling rage. He looked around the room and saw the broken china and the blood still on my dress and skin. He saw the tears from my eyes. "What happened here?" he said innocently like nothing happened. I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. "What the hell do you mean?" I screamed.

"I mean what I said. What happened?" his face was confused. The tears were still flowing. "Do you mean you don't remember after your rages? So ever time you see my scars and bruises you don't remember?" I sobbed at him. He just shrugged. "What did you think they were from?" I screamed again. "I thought you did it" he was calm as he said these words that hit me like a rock.

"No! No! I didn't do it! You did." His face was shocked but I continued. "You go into one of your rages and you say I'm worthless, or I'm stupid. You hit me and break things that hurt me. See, look" I screamed showing him my open wounds. He had no words to say. These words were processing in his mind but as the clocks were turning his eyes changed black once more.

He stood up and walked toward me; making me cower into the corner. "You deserve it. All of it" he bellowed inches from my face. "No not again" I screamed and I closed my eyes and jabbed out my hand.

I opened my eyes as he gasped for air. He was so close to my face that my nose was touching his. He suddenly slid down me and fell to the floor. I sobbed heavily as he lay on the floor with the piece of china that was in my hand now stuck in his chest. Blood spilled out around it and now stained his top. His eyes were still black and he cried out in pain. I panicked and stepped over him to get away but suddenly he grabbed my foot and through his dark side his gentle voice screamed "Help me." I didn't know what to do so I just shock him off and ran outside; slamming the door behind me.

My open wounds still dropping out tiny bits of blood. I slipped down the door and sobbed into my arms. I still could hear his empty screams coming from inside.

Suddenly the screams stopped, which alarmed me. I silently went back inside and looked around the chaos. He was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't on the floor and he didn't disappear by magic. I was suddenly overcome by fear and worry. "What just happened? What did I do?" I breathed in the empty room.


End file.
